


Kilig

by 2Hearts1BadWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Well first REAL kiss excluding Stone Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts1BadWolf/pseuds/2Hearts1BadWolf
Summary: Kilig is the Tagalog word that loosely translates to mean “The heady rush you experience right after something good happens, particularly in love/dating. Like running into your crush for the first time, or hearing someone you love tell you they love you too for the first time.” This is what this fanfiction is about, the Doctor coming up with the perfect date for a first kiss and maybe even a first proclamation of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avengers_Girl_311018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Girl_311018/gifts).



> This is my first legit snogging scene I ever wrote, this fic is kinda old and so therefore not very good. I’m dedicating it to my roommate Alyce because she knows where this idea manifested from. *wink wink* *nudge nudge* and if ya’ll are thinking it’s because we did this ya’ll nasty af. Love you Alyce and Merry Christmas!

Sometimes places can transport people back to simpler times. When days were consumed with baking mud pies, tables littered with crayon art, fingers coated in paint and made up languages babbled by inexperienced tongues. For some these places are locked away solely in photographs, no longer existing with the tangible world, yet always locked within faded memories of the mind. Yet, it can be the case an unfamiliar place can transport a person back to their past through merely common experiences.

-… .- -../ .-- --- .-.. ..-. 

Rose furiously dug around in her closet growing slowly more frustrated by her inability to find her pink jumper. She was more than positive she’d tossed it back here after the trip to Meleadyn. She grinned mischievously towards the closet floor, now that had been one hell of an adventure full of prison cells, revolutions started by jelly, jealousy and an almost snog. Shame it didn’t escalate quicker to get around to the snogging bit. But, she figures she couldn’t get everything she wanted, even if she’d wanted it for close to two years now.

“Found it,” Rose practically yelled in delight. 

“Found what?”

Rose jumped slamming her head against the underside of the bottom shelf and letting out a colorful yelp of surprise mixed with pain. She moved to crawl back out of the closet only to have her eye caught by a small burlap encased box. Quickly she snatched it before fully coming out and turning to face the unexpected visitor.

The Doctor’s face was the epitome of curiosity: eyebrows furrowed, lips twisted into a quizzical frown and specs perched on his nose. He looked utterly adorable in a sexy nine hundred year old Time Lord kind of way. “What’ve you got there?”

Rose lifted her pink prize proudly, “was lookin’ for my jumper.”

He nodded but his eyes still lingered on the box, “an’ what’s that?”

Rose glanced down at what lay in her hands before shrugging in a dismissive manner. It was domestic things, she doubted he’d care. “Jus’ some things from home.” 

“Can I take a look,” His puppy brown eyes and still inquisitive tone left Rose suspecting if she denied he’d not drop it until his query was answered.

Rose still felt vaguely unsure about allowing him a peek, though couldn’t say as to why. However, rather than letting the feeling be known she merely nodded. Quietly she walked to her bed and dropped the box unceremoniously, before tugging on her jumper over her vest and sat down.

The Doctor followed to move beside her, their legs lined up touching from hip to knee in addition to pulling the box onto their laps. He looked up with a question in his eyes, asking if she’d like to do the honors. In response Rose smiled warmly, pulling the cover off. 

The box wasn’t very large actually, maybe at most the size of a shoebox. But really the size didn’t matter at all, for it held more memories than nearly anything else she owned, for, inside it, it held dozens of photographs. They laid haphazardly at twisting angles. Some were upside down, some facing right, others facing left. The images were an array of clarity, from crisp pictures to barely discernable smiles. While some were faded, others looked as if they’d been printed off a few days prior.

Seeing all of the photographs sent a flurry of emotions through Rose. She felt longing for friends she hadn’t seen since secondary school, she saw places she remembered with fond joy of going so, she even felt tears pricking her eyes with the few photos of her first doctor which laid on top. Those were the most recent, though, the others were mostly from childhood. 

Rose waited for the Doctor to say something. She half expected him to get up and flee considering this was the most domestic thing they’d ever done: look at old photos of memories. Nonetheless, he did neither, just sat their quietly before reaching in and gently lifting a handful of images. 

He turned them, eyeing each photo before flipping it over to read the writing on the back of days and events and people. Of friends long since nearly forgotten, of family members now long gone, of a small doe eyed girl whose personality exuded from the time locked pictures. One by one he sat them down on the bed.

After a few minutes, Rose joined in. Grabbing her own handful, yet still making remarks about a particular image he might have saying “that was my first crush” or “yeah that was the year I broke my arm just in time for the holidays.” 

It wasn’t long before they were stretched out on the pink duvet, swarmed by a sea of scattered memories. 

Somehow they’d come to be drawing from the same pile, laying side by side, the lengths of their bodies pressed to one another. Rose was smiling softly at a captured scene of a small girl with a wide smile, mid leap from a pair of swings.

“Oh,” she said, “the swings were my absolute favorite. Mum used to have to practically drag me home from that old swing set by the estates. I’d spend hours there. All day really, if I could. Mickey would get so tired of them asking what else we could do and ‘why can’t we go down the slides, Rose. Do we have to play on the swings all the time?’” She let out a hushed laugh. “I bet we probably have a dozen more of me with the swings alone.”

True to her thoughts, Rose was correct. There were quite a number of her there, from the ages of a small baby to the age of even fourteen she looked happy. 

“Closest thing I thought I’d ever get to flying. Well, aside from a plane that is.”

The Doctor nodded, remaining quiet before a question entered his mind. “Why do you have so many? Pictures I mean. Just they’re of everything.”

She shrugged. “When I was in secondary school I took a photography class to fulfill one of my art requirements. My teacher didn’t really care how many photos we developed just so long as we were developing something. I used to skip other classes so I could develop more. Always got in trouble mind you, but I did it anyway. And, I guess, I just didn’t want the moments to be forgotten, you know? I didn’t want to not be able to remember someone I was once close with or a place I used to go to often. Whether it was a few years later or fifty. I just wanted to remember.” As an after thought she decided to joke, “plus I just loved the smell of the developing and fixing chemicals.” 

“So which did you like better, photography or swings?”

“Swings. Without a doubt. Swings. Childhood should be all about swings. Not school, or homework, or telly. It should be about swings.”

The Doctor smiled at her with an idea forming in his head.  
-… .- -.. / .-- --- .-.. ..-. 

It was really no secret that the Doctor and Rose were getting closer after their most recent adventures, but both had so far failed to make a move on the other. Funny thing happens when people reach a stalemate in a relationship, that tip of an edge where you stand both waiting to jump, but too afraid you’ll fall without the other. Sometimes, risks are worth it, though. That rush of adrenaline, heart pounding in your ears. 

This was one of the times when the fear didn’t outweigh the prospect of something better.

The Doctor had it all planned out. Every moment. Or well, maybe not every moment, because he liked to be a bit spontaneous, but he had the general idea of what he was aiming for. Alright, more like the general, general idea.

“Where we goin’ today Doctor?” Rose asked with a smile curling her lips.

“Oh, here and there.”

“Hm, really?”

“No actually. We have somewhere very specific in mind.”

Rose laughed. Of course, he did. Very unlikely they’d end up wherever he meant to end up, but it would be interesting if they did for once. He just beamed back at her, crossing his fingers that he’d set the coordinates right.

With a great flourish, the Doctor pulled the final lever and sent them spinning out of the vortex before they landed with a hard thud that cast both the passengers onto the floor in a wave of laughter.

“We here then?”

“Yep!” The Doctor chimed back popping the p. “Go and have a look.”

He followed behind her closely, wanting to get a look at her face when she saw where they were.

Oh and it was worth it.

Rose stared at the scene for a long moment, before her face split into a breathtaking grin. She looked like the child in the photos again. The one with the mess of blond hair and wide curious eyes.

Slowly the pair walked out of the Tardis to take in the view. 

Before them was a sweeping area of grass that had a massive tree which stood erect in the middle of it. Two hundred feet beyond the tree the grassy land gave way to a sheer cliff face that looked out upon an ocean where the sun was just beginning to set.

The beauty of it was one thing, but it’s not what had brought them there. What really had the Doctor on New Earth once more was the fact that hanging from the tree was two swings. 

He was nothing if not creative in his mind. He could of showed her galaxies or far off planets or spiraling solar systems, but this, this was something that was theirs. Apple grass beneath their feet like their first date in this body, a hidden bag of chips he’d had the Tardis cook up tucked into his pockets, and a memory. A memory of a small child, one who only dreamed of seeing stars, never really believing one day she would witness them up close.

To anyone who was going and looking far too deep into matters, or just deep enough the Doctor would furiously deny it, there was something purely domestic about the situation. About the symbolism behind it all, the full circle, the acknowledgement that he doesn’t just love this Rose, his fiery Rose who fights revolutions and explores new worlds, but also loves the Rose who she was as a child. After all, it was every part of Rose he loved. Right? No, that’s too deep. At least for admitting aloud. Might be worth it, though, he reckoned, to tell her all of it. Who knows.

“We’re on New Earth, aren’t we? I recognize the smell of the apple grass.”

“You’re brilliant you are. Yes, we’re on New Earth,” He grabbed her hand and walked her toward the swings. 

Rose eyed him half skeptically. “Like our first date with the new new Doctor. And tell me if I’m wrong but I smell chips.” She was looking him straight on now, standing with herself between him and the swings. “Is this a date?”

“So what if it is?” He sniffed, but the Doctor’s eyes sparkled happily.

Rose couldn’t fight back the tongue-touched smile that split across her face. It was about bloody time she wanted to say.

The two remained quiet, just smiling at each other as they took their spots on the swings and pulled out the chip bag. They ate almost just as quietly, chatting about anything and everything back and forth between them, watching as the sun slunk lower in the sky.

After dinner, it wasn’t long before the pair were giggling like children, spinning their swings until they got knotted and then letting go to see how fast they spun. They leaped off the swings and contested to see who could jump further. They threw their heads back in laughter and squealed about getting sick if they spun too much more.

 

Neither of them really knew how it happened. Rose had been kicking her legs out to get higher and higher when the Doctor decided mischievously to stop her. Next thing they knew he was gazing down at Rose his hands laying over hers on the ropes, and they were both gasping for breath. But that was the moment he chose. That was the moment the Doctor realized was the most opportune moment.

He didn’t say anything, just gazed at her as she watched him. Something hung in the air between them, something they’d been avoiding for ages now. And that something finally snapped. 

Rose raised herself, just as he dipped his head and their lips caught each others on a breathless intake. It was soft and tender, filled with passion and promise as they tilted their heads slightly in attempts to get closer. The Doctor swore Rose was nearly shaking, or was that him? He no longer could tell the difference. He only knew his hands framed her face and hers were tangled in his hair tugging gently. On one particular tug, he let out a soft moan. 

Rose seized the opportunity and slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth caressing his with a sensuous slide of hers against his. It only took a moment before he caught back up, starting a crazy rhythm with his mouth against hers. He tried desperately to claim her mouth as she claimed his. Searching every inch, trying to get enough of the intoxicating taste.

Slowly his hands slipped from her soft cheeks to grab tightly to her waist, hauling her up right and pressed against his maddeningly. As quickly as the position was enough, it became less than perfect as he ached to run his fingers against her skin. 

That’s when Rose pulled back, gasping for air. 

Rose buried her face into the Doctor’s shoulder for hardly an instant before her shoulders began shaking with giggles.

Most people would of probably felt offended if the person they just snogged started laughing, but the Doctor just joined along. They laughed about the absurdity of it all. Standing under the stars on an Earth that wasn’t the Earth. Snogging each other breathless and getting lost in the simplicity of how everything so complicated became so easy.

And that’s when he said it, “I love you.”

Rose’s laughter stopped immediately as she jumped back from him, eyes blown wide. “You what?”

“I love you, Rose Tyler.”

She stayed silent for so long the Doctor began questioning it all. Just a niggling in his mind saying the silence wasn’t right, but then her arms were around his neck and she was laughing again. Laughing and clutching at him, before her mouth was against his once more.

“I love you too Doctor,” Rose whispered into his lips.

They got lost in each other that night. In laying under the stars, in mouth against mouth, in hands and soft kisses and whispering quietly about why they didn’t do this sooner. But really, it didn’t matter why it wasn’t sooner because it was now, and that’s all that really mattered in the end. What happens now.


End file.
